


Void Sounds

by nevereatdirt



Series: NEDWrites Oneshots [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gill Play, M/M, Post Sburb/Sgrub, Post Sburb/Sgrub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora and you're not sure how long it's been since you've been in the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void Sounds

The sound of the void is an interesting thing. You used to think that it would be completely silent. It would make sense, wouldn't it? But no. There's a constant sort of _buzzing_ and for the first few weeks it really bothered you. Now you only notice it when it's completely silent otherwise. Or when you think about it.

And now that you're thinking about it the damn sound won't fucking go away. But there's another, closer sound that takes your mind off of it. _Footsteps_. You whip around and see Sollux wandering aimlessly through the halls so you go over to him, garnishing a smirk from the yellow-blooded asshole.

“Sup, ED.”

“Not much. Just tryin' to find a way to avoid the vast dullness a the fuckin' void is all.” You motion toward your room. “Wanna have a cup a tea in my room?”

He shrugs. “Why the fuck not. It's not like I've got anything else to do in this shit hole.”

He's right, you realize as the two of you walk. None of you have anything to do here. After winning the game and the humans winning _their_ game you all thought that it would be easier. But you're still in the fucking void as you wait for those fuckers that were on earth to get to you way the fuck out here. You're not sure how long it's actually been. You think it could be a perigee, but it feels like it could be five fucking sweeps too.

“ED you okay?”

You jump a little and turn to look at Sollux. “What? Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine.”

He tilts his head a little. “You've been weird since you were brought back.”

You fidget with a ring on your finger. “Yeah, I... I guess I have.” You open your door and lead Sollux inside before starting your kettle. “Could say the same a you, though.” You look over your shoulder at him.

“Yeah, well, spending all that time with you probably had an effect on that.” He laughs and you laugh with him.

Your time as a sprite was fucking weird. No privacy from any thoughts. And some of his thoughts were darkly close to your own. But the two of you came to know each other. You almost came to pity him.

Almost.

But the two of you have changed since then. He's more positive, and you're less angry at everything. At least a little anyway.

The two of you can sit in a comfortable silence now with only the buzzing and the sound of a kettle boiling. But you want company, not comfortable silences.

“So, you havin' any luck in your quadrants?” Fuck real smooth move there. You give yourself a mental slap in the face since these conversations _never_ go well for you.

“It's been so-so I guess.” He shrugs and takes a seat on your bed. “Might have a bit of a flush crush on someone.”

You raise your eyebrows and grin. “Oh really now?” The kettle goes off and you pour two cups while you wait for him to respond.

“Yep.”

“Care to share, Sol?” You move to the bed and sit next to him, handing him one of the cups.

“Well, I used to hate him.”

“Him?” The hate comes as less of a surprise than the gender with him. You'd always thought that Sollux had a female kink. Especially since he'd turned down so many of your black solicitations during and just after the game.

“Yeah, _him_. He's kind of a douche bag honestly.” He laughs, taking a sip of his still-weak tea.

“I'm gonna assume it's one a us out here, right?”

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Any hints?”

He grins. “Well he's got fucking _great_ lips. Like I can't help but want to just lean over and kiss him every time I see his stupid face.”

You raise your eyebrows. “Oh? Anything else?”

He swallows, taking another drink and setting it aside. “Uh, yeah. He does this really cute thing with his, uh...” He looks at you and then away, “with his fins.”

“Whoa, what? With his _fins_? You must mean ears, right?”

He shakes his head and wrings his hands. “No. Fins.” He looks back up at you.

“Oh fuckin' shit Sol you can't be serious.”

He laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “We spent like half a sweep in the same body and now we've been here for a least like two sweeps, ED. I think it's safe to say that I pity you.”

Your eyes widen and you just grin like a mad troll. Setting your tea aside, you put a hand on his face. “You mean it?”

“No I'm just fucking with you.” He gives you that _look_. “Of _course_ I fucking mean it, you gangrenous bulge chafer.” He snickers and you cut the sound off with your lips.

He makes a weak noise of surprise but then kisses you back with intention. He knows what he's doing more than you. He's _had_ matesprits before and you... Well you had Vriska but that was so long ago that you're not sure if it even _counts_ at this stage.

But the way his lips move against yours makes your head go empty. Even the buzzing has disappeared now, but it's been replaced by this electric crackling.

It takes you a second to realize that it's the sound of psionics sparking.

You hum into the kiss as his hands find their way to your fins, holding you against him like he's afraid you're going to leave even though you started the kiss. But you wouldn't. You can't. You never want this to _end_ , and then one of his hands moves down and _oh fuck_. His fingers run along your gills and you can't help but to let out a _mewl_ against his lips.

He pulls back, his hands still resting on you, and he looks you in the eyes. “What did I just do?” He's confused. It's obvious at this point that he and Feferi were moirails, because otherwise he'd _know_. He'd know how sensitive those were.

“You, uh...” Your breathing is hard with his hand still there. “You touched my gills.”

He grins. “You like that?”

You laugh nervously. “Yeah.”

“Good.” He moves his hand and suddenly he's kissing your neck. His lips are warm against the skin there and then unbelievably _hot_ as they brush against the filaments there. You moan and he keeps going, pressing kisses along each of them on your neck and you hold him close as his tongue laps against you.

You can feel yourself trying to breath through them. The breaths are short and fast as he breaths against you and you push him back a little. “What is it?” His eyes are locked with yours and you move your hands to start pulling off your shirt. He grins as your abdominal gills come into view. “Shit I always thought that sea dwellers just had grub scars like the rest of us.” He chuckles as he runs a hand over them and then pulls off his own shirt.

He moves before you have time to admire him and his tongue is back on your neck as his hands brush back against the sensitive filaments above your ribs and you press into his touch. He's almost completely wrecked you at this point. No one. _No one_ has ever touched you like this. Sure, you've touched _yourself_ like this, but that doesn't fucking count. Not when almost the entirety of troll society is so much hotter than you are. Not when this honey-blooded troll has his hands all over you and his lips against your neck.

You realize that this is probably incredibly kinky.

You _know_ that it is. Sea dwellers never let someone touch their gills this soon into a relationship. But... The two of you have had something strange up to this point. And you trust him enough. You've heard his most secret thoughts. You've shared a fucking body with him.

But his _tongue_ is on you for fuck's sake. Both forks of it, running along the covers of your gills. It's so soft but so rough and you let out a low moan when he does. He kisses up your neck and jaw, settling on your lips again. His tongue darts into your mouth, stifling your noises while at the same time making you moan even louder into his mouth.

Your bulge is completely unsheathed. You know that much. But you can't say anything, and you don't want to take care of it when it means that his lips will leave yours, but it doesn't take long for it to press against the front of your pants.

He ruts down against you and you bite his lip. You can't help it, you don't want to be any louder than you've already been, but it causes him to let out a noise of his own. He pulls away and your teeth drag on his lips, but he smiles. “You're pretty excited.”

You huff. “So are you, Sol.”

He drops his head and laughs. “Guess I am.” He moves a hand down and unzips your pants, letting your bulge come out and then does the same to his own. His bulges, _bulges fuck_ , twine around your own as he leans back down, kissing you roughly.

You press up into his lips as your bulges move against each other and his hands rub at your gills. It doesn't take long for you to feel your material build. You've never exactly had stamina, even on your own, so with all of this extra heat you can feel your nook _dripping_ , even though it hasn't gotten any of the attention and your kisses are sloppy.

But he ruts against you and it pushes you over the edge, leaving you a helpless pile of putty in his agile hands.

He isn't far behind you and you can feel his feverishly hot fluid release against you.

He stops moving for a while and lays down in the bed, pulling you with him. He gives you his typical shit-eating grin. “That was pretty fucking fast, ED.”

You scrunch your nose at him. “You're one to talk, Sol.”

He leans over and kisses you softly. “So pitiable.” He chuckles.

You suppose you can deal with him giving you shit like this if he thinks you're pitiable, but you scoff anyway. “Fuck you.”

He hums and kisses you again. “Maybe later. I think I'm going to just lay here and sleep for a few perigees.”

You rolls your eyes. “Like I'd let you. I wanna do that again.” You nip at his lower lip.

“Sure thing. But sleep. Sleep sounds awesome.” He leans into you and before you can even protest you hear the soft sounds of his breathing.

You curl around him and press a kiss to the top of his head. After a little while you fall asleep, glad that it was Sollux that was walking in the halls today.


End file.
